Aquarius Camus
|-|Aquarius Gold Cloth= |-|Aquarius Surplice= Summary Aquarius Camus was the Gold Saint in the constellation Aquarius in Saint Seiya. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 3-C Name:'''Aquarius Camus '''Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 (Episode G), 20 - 24 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Dimensional Travel (Can travel and cross through dimensions), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack non-physical beings ), Higher senses (Can track people and events over large distances, and through dimensions), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Durability Negation (Via Absolute Zero , with Atomic, and Macro-Quantum destruction), Reactive Evolution (Can counter, and nullify any ability after seeing it once ), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero freezing, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Flight/Levitation, Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Resistance to Sense Manipulation (Has the 7th, and 8th sense), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and has the highest resistance to Cold Energy resistance amongst the Gold Saints close to Absolute Zero ), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (One of the more powerful of the Gold Saints, comparable to Capricorn Shura and stronger than Leo Aiolia) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other 8th Sense users) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar via scaling | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic | Galactic Durability: Galaxy level | Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless (Can fight for 1000 days); The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Galactic | Galactic Standard Equipment: Aquarius Gold Cloth/Aquarius Surplice Intelligence: Camus is a skilled warrior, trained Cygnus Hyoga and knew the truth about Saga's betrayal. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Diamond Dust: '''Camus slows the motion of the atoms in the air to quickly lower the surrounding temperature, generating a rain of deadly ice projectiles to launch at his targets. *'Kol'tso:' Camus launches rings of icy wind from his index finger that encircles the body of the target, stopping its movements. *'Freezing Coffin:' Seals the target in a block of ice that is so cold that Camus claims that the combined efforts of all twelve Gold Saints would be unable to destroy it. However, it has a great deal of setup time so it is unsuitable for moving targets. *'Aurora Execution:' Camus's strongest technique. After placing his legs shoulder-width apart with his arms outstretched in front of him, Camus raises his arms above his head, giving the appearance of a vase filled with water (symbol of Aquarius, the source of life supported by Ganymede), while the representation of the sign of Aquarius appears behind him. When Camus lowers his arms the jug of gold that appears on his head pours the water of life represented by his Cosmos that quickly becomes a glacial beam that reaches a temperature of -273 ° C. '''Key:' Base | 8th Sense Gallery File:4.00.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Warriors Category:Manga Characters Category:Teachers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Armored Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 3